


Mechanophilia

by Ferawyn



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Analysis, F/M, Light Bondage, Machines, Masturbation, Other, observation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 00:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20106241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferawyn/pseuds/Ferawyn
Summary: Tali gets personal with the Normandy's systems, while Shepard watches and discusses with EDI.Short and sweet. Everything is above board and consensual.My first post here, so please forgive any rough edges with the formatting and such. This is a repost. I've posted this story to Hentai Foundry and DeviantArt before. I'm interested to see what kind of a response it will get here.





	Mechanophilia

  
  


Shepard watched silently as the hologram of Tali carefully checked that the door behind her was closed and locked. Then she walked over to the machine taking up most of the room and moved her hand around various parts of it, gently touching its coverings, stroking a control panel, wrapping her fingers around various pipes or lingering in its many nooks. He recognized the machine as a backup environmental filtration unit, basically a big mess of ducts, engines and power cabling. She pressed a few of the buttons on the control panel, and an orange light turned on, creating a strong glow that mixed with the purple of her suit to make her appear dark red.

Tali stepped back and stood in front of the machine, facing it. She began to remove her armour pieces, starting with her hood and shoulder piece. EDI displayed a second hologram view showing her from the front, and then a third view, zooming in on each part of her body as it was exposed after the removal of another piece of armour or equipment. Only a segmented section running from the back of her helmet, along her spine to the small of her back remained covered, which he knew contained vital heat exchange and air filtration mechanisms, without which she would quickly suffocate inside her suit.

Soon the young quarian woman was standing effectively naked in the room, her figure and folds revealed perfectly by the smooth transparent material of her suit, which really did seem to be vacuum sealed to her skin. Her excitement was visible in the hardness of her nipples, poking forward from her small, but nicely conical breasts, and the way one hand kept stroking down over her smooth stomach edging ever closer to her crotch.

Tali bent over to her dropped gear and took something from a pouch. Shepard raised his eyebrows when he saw her attach something that looked like a thin tube to a sealed plug between her legs, right where he imagined her vagina to be, and then attach the other end to her mouthpiece. “Is she...”

“Like most biological creatures, quarian females produce lubricant fluids when excited.” EDI stated neutrally. “Usually these are siphoned off by the normal plumbing attachments to prevent build-up in between cleaning. However, Miss Goto introduced the idea to Miss vas Neema that the smell and taste of these fluids can enhance the sexual experience. After some careful experimentation, Miss vas Neema has come to prefer dealing with these fluids by consuming them.”

Shepard saw Tali carefully tape the tube to her suit, so as not to dislodge it with errant movements. “Isn’t that dangerous for her?”

“As these are her own fluids, it does not pose the kind of risk a fluid exchange with another individual would. But there is some risk involved with the equipment she employs. And I believe her actions would be considered taboo among other quarians. I do monitor her continuously while aboard for signs of inflammation, infection and anaphylactic shock, and Doctor Chakwas has a set of anti biotics, adrenaline and immuno boosters prepared for immediate use.”

The holograms of Tali suddenly looked in a specific direction, and Shepard heard a nervous and slightly distorted voice asking “So... Ah... Is he watching?”

An avatar of EDI popped up above the terminal near the doorway. “Yes, Miss vas Neema. Commander Shepard has been watching you since you closed the door.”

He glanced over at EDI’s local avatar for a second, but decided not to comment.

Tali straightened her back, and Shepard saw her throat clench for a moment, as if she’d just swallowed hard. “Good.” She turned back to the machine and after taking a deep breath, climbed on top of it. First she stretched out, pushing forward in the little space between the top of the machine and the ceiling, the holograms following her movements closely. She ducked her head and shoulders under a big pipe that extended some way along the width of the machine. For a moment he thought she was stuck, but she pushed forward, until the pipe was pushing down on the segmented section along her spine, which in turn pressed her stomach against the top of the machine.

She carefully slid her right leg around an orange and yellow painted section that extended upwards, spreading her legs wide and moving her hips sideways, until her crotch was nestled firmly against it. Her right leg was wedged in the space behind it, twisted in a way that made him appreciate how flexible her joints must be. She reached down with her left arm to guide her left leg through several coils of thick bundled wiring, which held that leg in place. She twisted her torso for a moment, then she grunted as she seemed to force her head between two upright pipes that disappeared into the ceiling, shifting her torso to the right. Her shoulders pushed against the pipes and her chest was now pressed hard against a bulging plate with a ribbed texture. Her right arm was no longer visible, seemingly stuck somewhere inside the machine.

Between the vertical pipes against her shoulders, the large horizontal pipe holding down her back and the extended section pressing against her crotch and ass she now seemed almost fixed in place, and he heard her taking shallow breaths. Looking at the holograms, the young woman was hardly visible now, having merged with the machine. A casual observer would probably miss her entirely, seeing only a few segments of differently shaded coverings and tubing. She curled her arm backwards to the segmented section along her spine and seemed to press a few buttons there.

“She has turned down the oxygen level in her air supply by twenty-five percent. Not enough to suffocate, but creating a sensation similar to the human practice of asphyxiation during sex.”

Shepard watched as she began to rub herself on the machinery, moving her hips in small circles as if trying to find the sweet spot, and rubbing her breasts left and right across the ridges, pretty much the limit of movement she seemed to have left. Then she stretched out her left arm, her only remaining free limb, pushing it under a thick bunch of cabling, until her hand could just reach the control panel again. Her fingers traced the shapes of the buttons she could reach, caressing them lovingly, then pressed one of the buttons firmly. The orange light blinked a few times and the machine shuddered to life, the light became green, turning Tali dark brown, and he saw the various parts she was braced against vibrating intensely. Even over the noise of the machine, he heard an audible moan coming from Tali.

“Can you colour correct?”

The projections cycled through a few colour combinations, until Tali appeared halfway between purple and pink. Each of the projections now focussed on a specific part of her. One zoomed in on her ass and crotch pressed up against the strongly vibrating protrusion. The second showing off her stretched out left side and armpit, and her breasts pressed flat against the ribbed covering, which was also vibrating. The third focussing on her face behind her now almost transparent visor, just visible between the vertical pipes, showing her closed eyes, open mouth and what looked like flushed cheeks. The noise from the machine also dampened somewhat, making Tali’s moans and shuddering breaths more apparent. He could even hear it when she sucked on the tube and could see her throat swallow from the side view.

Shepard sat back a bit, his eyes flicking between each of the images displaying Tali’s mounting pleasure. He imagined the feeling of the strong vibrations that were flowing into the young woman’s nether regions, which seemed much more powerful than the vibrators enjoyed by human women. Her breast were also vibrating, not as hard as her pussy and buttocks, but still too fast see the individual movements. His hand had slipped to his own crotch and he was rubbing himself gently, as he listened to her moans turning into groans. “How long does she do this for? She can hardly move, and with the door locked... It seems a bit dangerous.”

“Miss vas Neema is using a diagnostic mode of operation, which means the machine turns itself off after two minutes, unless she keeps pressing the button. She does keep pushing herself to go longer, and I have observed her going unconscious after eight to ten minutes of stimulation.” A graph appeared next to the holograms, showing session length over time, with an additional line showing orgasms achieved, both rising steadily. “I monitor her sessions, and anyone with engineering, medical or command authority can open that door, even when locked. Engineer Daniels could be there in under thirty seconds if I alert her.”

“Right...” He was stroking himself harder now, listening to Tali’s groans. He was reminded of her conversation with Kelly about exchanging inputs and glanced over at EDI again. “Can you feed the sound of my breathing to her?”

“Yes, Shepard. I can do that.”

He unzipped his shipsuit and pulled his cock out of his pants, rubbing it gently. “Do it.” He watched Tali’s crotch squashed up against the vibrating protrusion and began to stroke his cock hard, quickly hearing his breathing growing more strenuous. On the display of Tali’s face he saw her eyes suddenly open wide, and then an unmistakable smile appearing.

“Thank you, unh, Shepard.” came her moaned response, and she closed her eyes again.

He leaned back further in his chair and kept stroking himself, his moans going up in volume along with hers.

* * * * * *

Tali was still feeling somewhat fuzzy when she stepped back into the main engineering section. It had taken her half an hour just to recover from her last session, turning her oxygen back up to full and just lying there in the wonderful warmth of the machine’s embrace, sucking up her own juices until she had fully calmed down, before extricating herself and comforting her sore joints and muscles. Knowing that Shepard had been watching her, and that he had understood... She felt a shiver running along her entire body. It had never felt like that before.

She stood in front of her console and just stared at it for a few moments, tentatively reaching out her hand to press the biometric sensor, seeing her diagnostics and schematics pop up as if nothing had ever happened. She couldn’t help herself and let out a giggle.

“Uh, Tali?”

Tali blinked and quickly turned to face Gabriella standing behind her. “Yes? How can I, ah, help?”

The woman had a warm smile on her face, but was pointing down. “By adjusting your outfit before Kenneth sees you and you give him a heart attack.”

Tali blinked and stared down seeing her skirt was missing. “Ah... Oh... How did that happen?”

Gabriella winked, grabbing Tali by the arm and manoeuvring her quickly back towards the maintenance hatch. “Oh, I wouldn’t have any idea about that. Certainly it wouldn’t have anything to do with the power surges in secondary environmental... Would it?”

Tali sighed. “Oh, ah... Sorry.”

It was Gabriella’s turn to giggle now. “Don’t be. You’ve given me some very interesting ideas.”

  
  


_ Thank you for reading._


End file.
